The instant invention relates generally to fuel evaporators and more specifically it relates to an oil heating and fuel evaporating system for an internal combustion engine.
Numerous fuel evaporators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply heat to air-fuel mixtures to promote evaporation of fuel in internal combustion engines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,670; 4,622,944 and 4,665,879 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.